


Monster

by easyqueenie (DanaFox1013)



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaFox1013/pseuds/easyqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little one-shot that popped into my head about one partner helping out another. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Scully's hand eased its way slowly around the door frame and into the darkened room, searching the wall for the light switch she knew was there. Eventually she located it and flicked it nervously, peering into the now well-lit room beyond. Everything in there looked normal. She felt Mulder's presence just behind her and nervously took her first step inside.

"Watch out," Mulder whispered to her.

"Why are you whispering?" she hissed back at him. She heard the rustle of his shirt and knew that he had shrugged, she just sighed.

"Are you sure it was in here?" she asked warily, still looking around her.

"I'm positive Scully," he told her. "It was over there." His arm reached out from behind her and pointed towards the far corner. She crept forwards slowly, every sense on high alert, constantly checking for any hint of movement. As she reached the middle of the room she realised she was alone and turned back to see Mulder still hovering by the door frame.

"Oh for pity's sake," she hissed, "will you get in here?"

"No way Scully, it was huge, I'm not setting another foot inside there."

"I see you're happy for me to be in here though?" she retorted, Mulder just grinned at her. Scully shook her head in exasperation and turned back to resume her careful search. Suddenly she caught sight of a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye to her left and spun on the spot. There it was, Mulder had been right, it was huge.

"I've found it," she told him as she took another slow and cautious step forward. "I think I can catch it." She crouched down slowly, ready to run at the first movement from her prey. Carefully she leaned forwards and with a sudden flurry of movement she slammed the empty glass down onto the carpet, trapping the huge spider inside. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I've got it, bring me a bit of cardboard will you?" Mulder disappeared momentarily but was soon back with part of a cereal box which Scully slid underneath the glass whilst he cracked open his bedroom window. Scully quickly lifted the glass up and deposited the spider onto the outside windowsill where it quickly ran away from her as she closed the window tight before turning to face Mulder who was standing sheepishly by his bedroom door, giving her a lopsided smile.

"I cannot believe you made me drive all the way over here to get a spider out of your bedroom Mulder," she told him, half annoyed and half amused.

"Just shows who's the brave one in this partnership," Mulder replied smoothly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she replied curtly. "Look it's past midnight, I've got to get home."

"Stay here," Mulder told her, "I'll take the couch." Scully eyed him warily.

"I've got nothing to wear."

"Sleep naked?" Mulder suggested, ducking a second later to avoid the old t-shirt that was flying toward his head. "I was kidding! I've got some clothes you can sleep in." Scully looked unsure. "It's fine, my waterbed's really comfy you know?" Eventually she smiled at him.

"OK, I guess, you might just need me to save your butt again tonight." Mulder smiled back and the pair began to get ready for bed.


End file.
